


Saving Oliver's Soul

by CaptainSammyAngel



Series: A better future [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Lucifer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Mia, Boss Felicity Smoak, F/M, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Resurrection, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: With Crisis over with, Felicity's made aware that her husband's body is on the Waverider but sedated. She decides to go to Purgatory to get his soul back but, to do that she needs help from some friends and even the devil himself.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: A better future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618036
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Saving Oliver's Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect to finish before Valentine's day but, I did so Happy Valentine's day. This is where the series starts, shortly after COIE. I also have never seen Lucifer before so if I wrote him OOC I'm so sorry. I hope you guys like it and I don't own anything DC Comics, DC and The CW does. Please kudos, comment, and bookmark.

Felicity gasped, then looked around. She was alive. What did the hell happen? One minute, she was holding Mia as the anti-matter wave hit now, she’s back in the cabin. Mia cries out and Felicity looked down “I’m sorry Mia bear.” She whispered soothingly. Then out of nowhere, Sara stepped on to the cabin “Sorry to barge in, but you need to come with me, it’s Oliver.” She pleaded urgently. After grabbing a diaper bag, Felicity and Mia step through the portal with Sara “Take me to my husband, please.” She demanded. Sara led Felicity to medbay, stopping when she sees Oliver, lying there still “Oh, my god.” She gasped at the sight. He’s sedated. When the universe was reborn so was his soulless body so it’s up to you to do what you want to do.” Sara explained softly to not wake Mia. Felicity nodded, “I want to get his soul back.” She declared with no hesitation. Slinging the diaper bag over her shoulder, Sara nodded as she reached for baby Mia, “Let me take her. So you can have some time alone.” She offered soothingly. Felicity nodded as she placed Mia in her friend’s arms, not taking her gaze off of her husband “Take care of her and thank you for coming to get me.” She whispered thankfully. Sara nodded “Your welcome.” She replied before she walked out of the room. Felicity shakingly stepped closer to her husband’s cot, clutching his hand “Hey, I’ve missed you a lot.” She said as tears welled up in her eyes. She knew that they resurrected him via Lazarus pit and she knew her husband’s body would come out of sedation eventually but Felicity will enjoy talking as much as possible, she sniffled “Mia’s starting to crawl, sit up and somewhat teething.” She informed him as she cupped his face and caressed his face. Tears rolled down her face “I’m trying to get in contact with William but no such luck right now.” She declared frustratingly. William and his grandparents have been avoiding her calls for a while and it’s frustrating, Felicity sighed, “I need you, Mia needs you and even though, William’s ignoring us, he needs you too. Come back to me.” She pleaded brokenly as she put herself over Oliver’s chest, sobbing.

Felicity didn’t know how much time had passed, but she heard the door open “Felicity?” Barry’s said hesitantly. Turning to look at him, Felicity felt her ire grow at the sound of the speedsters voice “What do you want?” She growled. “I-I just wanted to give my condolences.” He said in a small voice. Felicity glared hard at Barry, “You can take your condolences and shove them. I don’t want or need your sympathy.” She said furiously. “Did you know he sacrificed himself for you and Kara? He did it because that’s who he is, not because he’s someone who’s given everything or handed to him. He did it because he’s the kindest, sweetest selfless person I know.” She ranted honestly. Barry stood there gobsmacked “Now get out.” She demanded hotly. Barry nodded terrified and quickly left the room “What do you want?” She demanded, seeing Kara. Kata took a deep breath, “I’m going to make this short. I’m sorry that Oliver sacrificed himself. I did not know that he did it.” She rushed out, not wanting to be at the end of a loud voice. Felicity stared at Kara skeptically, “Really, you didn’t?” She questioned, unconvinced. Kara nodded, “Yes if I knew, I would have taken his place.” She told Felicity. Felicity nodded and gave a small smile, “Thank you, Kara. Now I want to be alone.” She said stiffly. Kara nodded and quickly exited. A few minutes later, Sara entered the room “You ready to get your husband’s soul back?” She questioned knowingly. Felicity’s face turned determined “I was born ready.” She declared firmly.

After gathering Constantine and John, they went to Los Angeles “Who the hell are we looking for in Los Angeles?” Felicity asked curiously as they followed Constantine through the streets. “The Devil himself, love,” Constantine said seriously. Felicity screeched to a halt, “The Devil seriously?” She exclaimed loudly. Constantine turned around, sauntering “Shush, not so loud. Yes, The devil, love. While I’m a master of the dark arts, I can’t get his soul back since the place we went last time to get Sara’s soul is where moved on souls go, your husband’s soul’s still in purgatory, sweetheart.” He revealed knowingly. Felicity nodded, determined “Then take me to him.” She said unwaveringly, wanting her husband back more than she can describe. Constantine saw no hesitation in Felicity’s eyes “All right, love but don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” He warned. 

Constantine led them to an alley and knocked on a back door to a club “I’m coming, I’m coming!” The door opened. A dark-haired, well-dressed man stepped outside “Oh, it’s you. Con-Stan-tine and John Diggle. What do you want?” He wondered. Constantine frowned at the pronunciation “I need a favor.” He informed the devil. Lucifer shook his head, “You're out of favors. The favor for Maze was the last.” He informed them firmly. What he said stunned Felicity, “You remember? I thought…” she said shocked. Lucifer turned his attention to Felicity “Darling, multi-verse or not, I’m the Devil. I know it all.” He declared cockily, his eyes flashing red for a second. His focus stayed on Felicity “What do you desire most?” He wondered in a compelling voice. Felicity didn’t feel compelled, all she wanted was Oliver back, but she told him anyway “I want my husband back.” She declared pleadingly. Lucifer shook his head “No.” He declined. Felicity’s jaw dropped as Lucifer walked back towards the entrance and almost shut the door “Please! I need your help.” She pleaded as she followed him and stopped the door from completely closing. Lucifer turned and stared at her “Why should I?” He challenged. Felicity gritted her teeth together, “Really? You will deny me, the wife of the person who for all tense and purposes is the reason you are breathing, right now, Devil or not. So, are you going to let me go into purgatory to save my husband’s soul or not?” She babbled passionately. Lucifer stared at Felicity “Why are you doing this?” He asked curiously. Felicity smiled a little “I love my husband and would go to hell and back for him.” She answered truthfully. After a few minutes, Lucifer sighed, “I’m going to regret this.” He muttered as he pulled something from his jacket. He held a piece of paper out to Felicity “This will get you in, but I must warn you. You’ll have a limited time in purgatory, and it will be difficult to get your husband to remember, Mrs. Queen.” He warned dangerously. Taking the paper, Felicity looked confused “Why help us?” She wondered. Lucifer chuckled, “Mrs. Queen, my father is an arrogant bastard, but he’s raved about you and your husband's love story for years.” He told her knowingly before he went back into the club.

Felicity turned to her friends “Ready?” She prompted. Everyone nodded and held onto the paper. A light surrounds them and they disappear in a flash of light. The next thing the group knew, they were on Lian Yu “I’ve visited this place way too many times for comfort.” Diggle grumbled. Constantine exhaled, “We need to find Oliver, there’s no telling how much time that piece of paper gave us.” He stated knowingly, as he walked forward on the trail. Normally Sara would lead because besides Oliver she has the most experience treading the island, but this is purgatory, uncharted territory and with dark magic, Constantine is the expert. How much time had passed was unknown, but Sara suddenly stopped, “Someone’s coming…” She announced before someone pounced out of the shadows. The person flipped John over, Sara tried to fight but Oliver took her down in seconds, pushed Felicity down and put Constantine in a headlock "Bullocks, not again.” He muttered. Felicity groaned as she sat up then stood up “Ok, here we go.” She muttered as she brushed herself off. Felicity looked at her husband “Oliver, It’s me, Felicity, your wife.” She said calmly. Oliver stared at her in confusion, not recognizing her“I don’t have a wife. I have a mother and a sister.” He corrected her. 

Ignoring the hurt in her chest, Felicity cleared her throat, “Oliver, can you let go of Constantine? He’s running out of oxygen.” She requested with a smile. Oliver nodded slowly, “Yes.” He answered skeptically, loosening his grip on Constantine's neck and letting him go. Felicity huffed out a puff of air, “You have a wife and a son and a daughter. We need you.” She declared certainly. Oliver shook his head “No, you’re lying.” He denied harshly. Felicity slowly stepped forward “I swear, I’m not lying.” She swore firmly. Oliver felt his head hurt “I don’t know how to tell if you’re telling the truth.” He said wobbly, stepping closer to her. Sara nodded “Trust me, Oliver, she’s telling the truth.” She affirmed. Digg chuckled, “I swear on my life, Felicity is telling the truth.” He declared with a smile. Oliver ignored the others, focused only on the blonde in front of him he’s drawn to “Listen to your heart.” She declared passionately, placing her hand on his chest. Oliver hesitated for a second before kissing her. Memories flood into Oliver’s head. From their first meeting to their goodbye at the cabin and everything in between “Felicity…” He whispered lovingly, as he pulled away. Felicity grinned widely, “I love you.” She murmured happily. Oliver’s happy expression turned to worry, “I love you too, but what are you doing here?” He wondered anxiously. Felicity looked at him, “We’re saving your soul.” She declared knowingly before she slapped his arm. “Ow, What was that for?” He yelped, sounding hurt. Felicity poked her finger at his chest, “That’s for dying twice.” She hissed angrily. Oliver pouted “It was to save everyone.” He protested resolutely. Felicity crossed her arms “Your sleeping on the couch for a week.” She declared. Oliver gaped, indignantly “But Felicity!” He whined loudly. Sara and John giggled at the banter while Constantine cleared his throat “Oi, Lovebirds, save the reunion for when we are back on the Waverider.” He interrupted, irritated. Oliver and Felicity blushed “Let’s go then.” Felicity declared readily. The group held hands as a light engulfed them and they disappeared.

Nothing but darkness, Oliver groaned “Oliver, wake up. Guys quiet, please.” Felicity shushed the others. Blinking his eyes open, The first thing he sees is Felicity’s bright blue eyes “Hi, Felicity.” He greeted happily, his voice hoarse. Felicity smiled “Hi, Oliver.” She greeted him before she kissed him. After a few minutes, someone cleared their throats “We’re going to leave you guys alone for a while, kay?” Sara told Felicity, winking at her before leaving with Constantine and Digg. “It’s good to see you man,” Digg commented happily. Oliver smiled at his friend “You too, Catch up later?” He questioned. Oliver nodded “Definitely.” He agreed before Digg left the room. Felicity held out a vial of blue liquid “Here drink up.” She urged lightly. Oliver stared at the vial “Lotus elixir, right.” He guessed knowingly. Felicity nodded “Yup, so there won’t be any bouts of blood lust.” She said matter of factly. Oliver sat up “Here we go.” he said before drinking the liquid in one go. After placing the vial on the tray beside his bed, Oliver stared at Felicity lovingly “I missed you so much.” he said sincerely. Felicity nodded and cupped his stubbly cheek “I missed you so much as well.” She declared sweetly. “Please, don’t do that again, I can’t take the separation again.” She pleaded, sniffing and avoiding his gaze. Oliver stared at his wife’s face “Felicity, look at me, please.” He whispered as he tilted his wife’s chin so she’d look at him. “I’m done, Felicity. Not ever again.” He vowed earnestly. Felicity licked her lips “Are you sure?” She asked unsurely. “I promise.” He declared reverently. “Now get up here, I want to snuggle with my wife.” He said happily, scooting over and patting the space beside him. Felicity shook her head “Oliver, you just came back from purgatory. You need some rest.” She protested. Oliver pouted at Felicity “Please, Felicity.” He whined. After a few minutes, Felicity groaned “Fine, I’ll get in bed with you.” She conceded before climbing into bed and laying her head on Oliver’s chest.

They laid there in bed, content to hold each other. They didn’t know how much time went by, but their bubble burst when the doors slid open “Sorry, guys, but someone wanted to see you.” Sara apologized brightly, bouncing Mia on her hip and the diaper bag on her shoulder. Mia reached for her dad, Oliver smiled brightly at his baby girl “Hey, miss Mia, I missed you.” he greeted as Sara passed her to him. Mia giggled loudly as Oliver blew raspberries on her stomach “She grew so much.” He said sadly as Mia tries to pull on his beard. Felicity nodded, “That’s true, but you will be here for the rest of her growing up.” She assured him softly. Suddenly, a stinky smell filled the air “Ew, someone made a huge stinky.” Felicity exclaimed nasally, pinching her nose. “It’s your turn.” Felicity declared knowingly. Oliver gaped at his wife “Felicity, I can’t I’m healing.” He protested strongly. Felicity cleared her throat “Gideon, is Oliver well enough to walk around.” She asked the AI. “Yes, Mrs. Smoak Queen, but only for a limited amount of time.” Gideon’s voice echoed through the medbay. Oliver glared at Felicity “Fine. Cmon Mia, let’s get you changed.” He grumbled as he got out of the cot, holding Mia a few inches away. Sara smirked “Whipped.” She coughed discreetly. Oliver smirked at his friends, noticing Diggle enter “And proud of it.” He declared as he slung the diaper bag over his shoulder and left towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Than you for reading!


End file.
